Charge of this post
by jordinajamaica
Summary: What happened when Danny and Lindsay left the hospital together? I let my imagination fly...DL all the way!


I don't own anything, only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!!

This story is not beta'd so all the mistakes are mine!! Sorry in advance!:P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you still want that ride?" Danny asked.

"Yeah...sure..." Lindsay made a short pause "Night, Mac"

"Call if there is any change, alright?"

Mac nodded and they both left the hospital aisle.Danny and Lindsay got in the elevator. Once the doors were closed he leaned against her and hugged her tightly. She rested stand still frozen.

"What...what are you doing Danny?" Lindsay asked shocked.

"Just let me do this, please, let me hold you just a little more." She relaxed a little after his words and passed her arms around his waist. He sighed quite relieved. After a few seconds he pulled apart.

"I'm sorry Montana. I didn't want to bother you it's just that today" He was pacing inside the elevator gesturing a lot with his hands "I...it's not been a good day...Flack in a coma, Mac injured and you...you got hurt too..." he looked at her in the eyes. "Oh shit...Can I hug you again?" he said with teary eyes looking into her eyes. She looked at him and smiled lightly nodding. Then the elevator doors opened. They were frozen looking into each other, the doors were about to close again but Lindsay noticed it and grabbed his hand and lead him to the car. They stopped when they reached the lab SUV. Lindsay was still holding his hand, she looked at him passed her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes hugged her tightly. Her mouth rested near his right ear and whispered comforting words. He was overwhelmed by her actions but quickly reacted and passed his arms around her waist.

"Danny, Mac is fine, Flack is going to be alright he would need more time but in a few weeks he would be back to his old self." Lindsay pulled apart just a little to look at him into his eyes. "Ok?" she asked smiling lightly.

"How are you?" he asked with his hands now resting in her waist without breaking the eye contact.

"I'm fine too. It's just a cut."

"Does it hurt?" he asked concerned.

"No but I guess tomorrow I will have a huge headache..."she answered smiling.

He slowly leaned closer to her and kissed softly the cut. She closed her eyes to feel better the sweet contact of his lips in her skin. She opened them again before he pull apart.

"My mom always tells me that a kiss can help to heal any injury." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks." She said and blushed immediately.

"C'mon. Let's drive you home. You can grab some clothes and whatever you need to spend the night at my place." Danny said jumping in the car. She stood still looking at him with the car door open. "Don't look at me like this, Montana. I'm not going to let you spend the night alone, you had a head trauma!"

"Danny, I'm fine!" Lindsay said fasting her sit belt.

"The doctor said you should have stayed 24 hours at the hospital under observation and you left to the lab. If you prefer we can spend the night at your place but I should grab some clothes from my place first."

Lindsay looked at him and she couldn't fight a smile. She knew that arguing with him would be a never end story. "Your flat has a bigger couch."

"First stop your place, then." He said turning on the car engine and smiling.

They reached her apartment ten minutes later. He waited in the car until she came back from her place with a big bag.

"You travel light, eh Montana?" He asked grinning and earned an eye rolling from her. "It just seems that you are moving in with me!"

"Shut up, Messer! This is all your idea!"

"I'm not complaining, Montana! Just making and observation." He looked at her and smiled widely. She blushed and turned around to look at the street.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome to your new home, Montana. Well, for the next few hours at least." He said opening his apartment door.

"I've been here before, Messer!"

"I remember..."he said daydreaming "Ok. The bathroom is the first door on the left. There are clean towels in there if you want to take a shower. I'll order some pizza."

"Ok. A shower sounds great! And no pineapple in the pizza, please." Lindsay say walking to the bathroom and watching him smile widely.

The pizza arrived at the same moment Lindsay emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt. He was holding the pizza and couldn't stop to stare at her. She looked so beautiful so...at home. He smiled and paid the pizza guy.

"Seems that our dinner is here!" She announced grabbing the pizza from his hands and settling it in the kitchen counter. They managed to eat talking about anything that wasn't work.

"Do you want to watch a movie or you are already tired of my company?"

"I need something without explosions...Do you think we would find it between your so-macho DVD collection?" She said grinning.

"I think I have a couple of chick flicks Cindy left here..." Danny said but regretted immediately _Never spoke of an ex-girlfriend to the woman you like._

"Cindy, eh? Is she going to be mad if she knows that I'm spending the night here?" She said taking a sob of his soda.

"We broke up a couple of months ago."

"Ouch...I'm sorry...Timing is not my best quality!" Lindsay said embarrassed.

"I'm not. I'm glad we broke up." He said smiling. "I have _Love actually_ and _Pretty woman_, what do you prefer?"

"Pretty woman." She said and he obliged. They sat one in each end of the couch. After the first 40 minutes of film Lindsay was yawning and trying to find a better position. Danny looked at her amused.

"Come here." He said opening his arms.

She looked at him confused at first but then accepted his offer. When the movie ended Lindsay was soundly asleep resting her head in Danny's chest and hugging him tightly. He put a blanket on them and turned off the little lamp that was illuminating the whole room.

"Sweet dreams, Montana." He said before kissing her foehead cut again. He closed his eyes and fall asleep quickly. He was sure Lindsay would have lots of questions the next morning but for now he would enjoy the feeling of having her lying in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think people??? I know this is more what I wish would have happened that what it really did but...I hope you like it!! REVIEW PLEASE!!:D:D


End file.
